La Academia Alius, gerente de Génesis
by EstherRiddle
Summary: Lara Ninpha es una chica de un universo paralelo que ha sido inscrita en uno de los institutos de mayor nivel académico: La famosa Academia Alius, ¡Y encima gerente de Génesis! Pero claro, nadie dijo que no habría inconvenientes con el Diamonds y el Prominence. El ser gerente de Génesis le traerá problemas con estos dos equipos de rango supremo de la Academia Alius.
1. Primer día en la Academia Alius

Primer día en el Instituto Alius

Era casi el primer día y Lara no podía esperar. La habían aceptado en una de las escuelas de nivel académico más alto de todo el universo paralelo al suyo y empezaba al día siguiente. Lo mejor de todo es que iba a ser la gerente del equipo de fútbol Génesis e iba a conocer gente nueva de otro universo.

Sí, de otro universo. Lara era una chica que vivía en un universo paralelo al de los terrícolas. Lara Ninpha era su auténtico nombre. Claro que aunque fuera una total tontería (según Lara misma), tenía que tener tamién un nombre alienígena. Su nombre alienígena era Linpha.

Lara era una chica de cabellos rubios platino, lisos y largos hasta la cintura. Tenía unos ojos azul claro sin brillo. Respecto a su personalidad, tenía bastantes fallos: era bastante malvada (aunque involuntariamente), su orgullo estaba por encima de todo y de todos (incluidos familiares, amigos y mejores amigos), bastante arrogante y muy egocéntrica. Su corazón de piedra (debido a las traiciones y malos tratos recibidos por parte de su entorno durante toda su vida) era totalmente indomable, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a ella con intención de echarse novia, ya que Lara lo detestaba casi tanto como a su vida. Lo único bueno de su personalidad era su inteligencia, era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

Pero para ella todo iba a cambiar en su nuevo colegio-internado, o al menos eso creía ella.

Terminando de hacer las maletas, Linpha pensó que tal vez podría ser feliz allí aunque fuera por una temporada, pero luego se reprochó a sí misma por pensar semejante tontería.

—Linpha, baja aquí con tu equipaje de inmediato—dijo su padre con cierto desprecio y cansancio en su voz.

—Ya voy, padre—escupió ella fríamente.

Una vez bajadas las escaleras de la enorme mansión con su equipaje se acercó a su guardaespaldas para que éste le acompañara hasta la nave espacial que la llevaría a la academia Alius.

—Buena suerte, señorita Ninpha—dijo el guardaespaldas con su monótono tono de voz.

—Gracias, la necesitaré—dijo ella en un tono cansado de la vida esperando que ésta la consuma cuanto antes mejor.

Nada más subir a la nave espacial se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso a escuchar música con su RME (Reproductor de Música Espacial).

Después de una hora de viaje, por fin atravesaron el agujero de gusano, y tres minutos después, terminaron de atravesarlo. Otra hora después, por fin comenzaron a divisar un planeta no muy grande con unas instalaciones escolares. Por fin habían llegado a la Academia Alius.

La majestuosa nave aterrizó en la zona de aterrizaje (obviamente) dejando a Linpha con el profesor que acompañaría a los alumnos hasta sus habitaciones.

Allí (aparte de Linpha), había dos chicos más:

El primero tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, tenía una cara de tranquilidad extrema que daba a Linpha ganas de pegar a aquel chico. Sacando su tableta electrónica de datos (estilo pokédex, jeje) analizó a ese chico desconocido, ya que su universo había inventado aquellos aparatos analizadores:

Nombre: Bryce Whitingale.

Nombre alienígena: Gazelle.

Equipo: Diamonds, capitán.

Posición: Delantero / centrocampista.

Coeficiente intelectual aproximado nivel "genio".

El otro chico tenía el pelo rojo vivo, y tenía una sonrisa arrogante que no agradó nada a Linpha:

Nombre: Claude Beacons.

Nombre alienígena: Torch.

Equipo: Prominence, capitán.

Posición: Delantero.

Coeficiente intelectual aproximado "punto intermedio entre genio e hipotenusa".

Gazelle y Torch se fijaron en la chica nueva.

—Eh, Gazelle ¿Por qué no le enseñamos quién manda aquí a esa novata? —dijo Torch con arrogancia en su voz.

—Y con esta última prueba, haces honor a tu reputación de "detestado por las chicas" —dijo Gazelle con toda tranquilidad.

—Bueno, ven—dijo Torch tirando de la camiseta de Gazelle.

Gazelle le fulminó con la mirada pero luego accedió a acompañar al cateto de su amigo.

Linpha vió que los chicos se acercaban, el del pelo rojo tenía una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Linpha por encima del hombro.

Linpha hizo un análisis rápido de la mirada de Torch y rápidamente endureció su tranquilizadora mirada mientras pensaba estrategias para salir de aquella despreciable situación. Una vez Torch terminó de acercarse, ella le lanzó una mirada fría y que daba escalofríos a cualquiera.

—Hola, novata. Yo soy…—empezó a decir Torch con sorna.

—…Torch, y él es Gazelle. Lo se, soy un genio—dijo Linpha con cierta arrogancia en su tono de voz.

Torch se quedó en shock y Gazelle se limitó a mirar la reacción de su amigo sorprendido de que un novato le hiciera frente.

—Bueno, yo soy Linpha—dijo Lara al ver que ninguno de los dos patéticos chicos reaccionaba.

Torch iba a responder, pero no le dio tiempo porque justo en ese momento llegó Xavier Foster. Torch se quedó callado y miró a Xavier con odio y Gazelle simplemente le miró con cireto resentimiento en su mirada.

—Bueno, hola ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Xavier a Torch y a Gazelle.

—Sí, todo va genial—respondió Gazelle con un intento fallido de sonreir.

Xavier observó a Torch viendo que ya se había topado con otra persona egocéntrica: Linpha.

—Por lo que veo, ya habéis conocido a Linpha, nuestra gerente—dijo Xavier intentando que sus compañeros de clase reaccionaran.

—Esto… Sí, es…¿maja? —dijo Gazelle no muy seguro de convencer a Xene.

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio, llegaron los demás, y mientras se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones guiados por un profesor, una chica se tropezó con Linpha.

—Perdona, soy Bellatrix de Génesis. Xene me ha dicho que tu eres nuestra gerente. Encantada—dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

—Igualmente. Será todo un honor para mí ser vuestra gerente. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos los jugadores de Génesis—dijo Linpha educadamente, tal y como le habían enseñado.

—Bueno, te deseo buena suerte aquí. Ten mucho cuidado con Torch y Gazelle. Están siempre de mal humor porque no son Génesis y la pagan con los novatos—dijo Bella en tono de advertencia.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Ya he colocado a Torch en su lugar—dijo Linpha confiada.

Torch y Gazelle habían escuchado toda la conversación.

—Nos están subestimando—se quejó Torch.

—Déjalo ya, tengo sueño—dijo Gazelle entrecerrando los ojos en señal de cansancio.

—Está bien. dormilón—dijo Torch burlón.

Gazelle ignoró el comentario del lelo de Torch y se dispuso a pensar en comida italiana. "A Luis Suárez le gusta, pero a su manera"pensó para sacarse una sonrisa a sí mismo, y se imaginó a Mark mordiendo a Paolo.

—Jeje, tiene gracia—dijo Gazelle por lo que había pensado.

—Ay, no entiendo a este niño, de verdad—Se dijo Torch a sí mismo.


	2. Ya el primer día lectivo

El ya primer día lectivo

Linpha no estaba emocionada para nada. Aquel día nada más empezar Bellatrix le dijo a las cinco de la mañana que tenía que ir a hablar con el director a las cinco en punto de la tarde. Vaya, ¿estaban ya echándole la culpa de algo por nada? "Habrá sido el imbécil de Torch" se dijo a sí misma. Se levantó a las seis y se duchó en veinte minutos, se vistió y se fue a desayunar al comedor. La verdad es que en el comedor sólo estaba Xene (Xavier Foster).

—Hola—dijo Linpha sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, buenos días—dijo él sonriendo—que raro, normalmente no suele venir gente a estas horas de la mañana, ni Torch y Gazelle que llegan a las siete.

—Bah, ya te acostumbrarás. Yo suelo despertarme a las seis en punto—dijo ella despreocupadamente.

—Bueno, me he enterado de que tienes que ir al despacho del director esta tarde. Creí que eras una chica buena ¿Qué has hecho? —dijo Xene levantando una ceja.

—Seré sincera. No tengo ni idea de qué he hecho, pero si de algo estoy segura, es de que Torch me ha echado la culpa de algo—dijo Linpha poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Vaya, pues nada. Buena suerte—dijo Xene.

Xene y Linpha desayunaron tranquilos y platicaron un rato tranquilamente hasta que llegaron Torch y Gazelle y se sentaron justo en frente de ellos.

—Hola—dijo Gazelle educadamente.

Torch se limitó a mirar con desprecio a Linpha.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Xene a Torch refiriéndose al desprecio hacia la nueva.

—Es que el director nos ha llamado a Gazelle y a mí para ir a su despacho a las seis de la tarde, y todo es por tu culpa—dijo a Linpha.

—Pues que bien que lo pienses porque a mí también me toca ir con el director a las seis de la tarde y crei que tú me habías echado la culpa—le replicó la rubia.

—Bueno, espero que no haya desmasiadas más peleas en el primer día lectivo—dijo Xene mirando a los tres con reproche.

—Como tú digas papá—dijeron Torch Gazelle y Linpha al unísono y luego se miraron entre sí extrañados por haber pensado lo mismo.

—Jeje, creo que ya sé por qué os ha llamado a los tres a la vez—dijo Xene saliendo del comedor con una sonrisa.

Los tres permanecieron sentados hasta que Xene desapareció de sus vistas.

—Esa felicidad que tiene el idiota de Xene me desquicia—comentó Torch.

—Y a mí—respondieron Linpha y Gazelle.

—Pero está feliz porque es el favorito de Padre—dijo Gazelle indignado.

—¿Padre? —dijo Linpha sin entender.

—Sí, el creador y director de esta academia es un señor, no conocemos su nombre y dice que es nuestro padre, por eso nos obliga a llamarle Padre—se quejó Torch.

—Yo nunca tomaré por padre a un tipo como él, siempre me saca de mis casillas, y eso es complicado—dijo Gazelle con desprecio.

—Tampoco puede ser tan malo—dijo Linpha con cada vez menos esperanza de poder ser feliz allí.

—Es lo peor de lo peor—dijo Torch.

—Por eso los dos estamos tan molestos de tener que ir a su despacho esta tarde—dijo Gazelle completando así lo que Torch quería decir.

—Vaya, habéis matado mi esperanza de ir a pasarlo bien—dijo Linpha con tristeza en su voz.

—Pues lo siento pero te voy a tener que comunicar que tus padres te han abandonado, esto es un orfanato—dijo Nepten sentándose al lado de Ninpha.

—Bueno, por fin una buena noticia—dijo Linpha para sorpresa de todos.

—¡¿C-cómo?! —dijo Nepten sorprendido al igual que los demás.

—Asuntos personales, Nepten—le dijo Linpha con expresión neutral.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Clear sentándose al lado de Gazelle.

—Detesta a sus padres—dijo Torch resumiendo.

—Te admiro, ojalá los detestara yo también, me siento mal porque me abandonaran aquí—dijo ella triste.

—Bueno, quedan cinco minutos para la primera clase, es mejor que todos nos vayamos—dijo Torch.

—Bueno, yo me voy a preguntarle a Bellatrix por qué me han llamado el director—dijo Linpha cortante.

—Bueno, adiós—dijo Torch con expresión neutral.

—Hasta luego, Beacons—dijo ella con su mirada desafiante y dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Bien, ¿se puede saber por qué me llama el director junto con Torch y Gazelle? —dijo Linpha enfadada.

—¿Con Torch y Gazelle? Xene no me dijo nada de Torch y Gazelle—dijo más para sí misma que para Linpha.

—Pues esta mañana he hablado con ellos e iban hoy a la misma hora—dijo Linpha en tono cortante.

—¿Has hablado con ellos?—dijo Bellatrix sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sí. Espero que nuestra reunión con el director sea lo más corta posible—dijo Linpha. —Ah, me han hablado muy mal de ese tal Padre.

—Padre es una gran persona, lo que pasa es que ellos están enfadados por no estar en Génesis—dijo Bella poniendo una expresión seria.

—La verdad es que lo tuyo es más creible. Creo y espero poder llevarme bien con padre—dijo Linpha convencida.

—Ya verás, es un gran hombre—sonrió Bellatrix.

Las complicadas clases pasaron rápidamente para Linpha. Se reunió con Bella a las cinco para ser guiada al despacho del director. Linhpha tocó la puerta tímidamente.

—Adelante, por favor, cierra la puerta después de entrar—dijo una voz anciana.

Linpha hizo caso de las instrucciones, pero para su agradecida sorpresa, no estaban ni Torch ni Gazelle.

—Siéntate, por favor—dijo el bajito y tranquilo director.

—Buenas tardes, señor director—dijo la rubia educadamente y con una leve inclinación antes de sentarse.

—Buenas, señorita Ninpha. Supongo que ya sabrá dónde está—dijo Padre.

—Sí, estoy en un orfanato, señor—respondió ella.

—Veo que ya te lo ha contado alguien, en fin. Tienes que llevar esto puesto—dijo Padre entregándole un colgante con una extraña piedra lila que daba mala espina.

De mala gana, Linpha se puso el maldito colgante, y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación. El colgante hacía que le doliera el pecho. Poco a poco palideció y sus constantes vitales cayeron en picado. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Torch y a Gazelle correr hacia ella y dejarla en una camilla del despacho.

—Que extraño—dijo Padre mirando el ahora inconsciente cuerpo de su alumna.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Padre? —dijo Torch mirando asustado a la rubia.

—Esta oiedra no hace daño a ningún ser vivo normal, según mis análisis, ella no es normal. Ella está llena de materia negativa, como si hubiera vivido en un agujero negro.

Bueno, esto es de Level 5 (Los personajes y la serie) y la historia es para entretenerme a mí y a quien la lea. No es ni yaoi ni hentai, así que quien avisa no es traidor.


	3. La Terapia de Grupo

—¿Cómo que vivido en un agujero negro? —preguntó Gazelle extrañado.

Padre no dijo nada, simplemente le quitó la piedra Alius rápidamente. En dos minutos Linpha ya había recuperado el color y se había dispuesto a ponerse de pie ayudada por Gazelle y Torch por supuesto. Los tres se sentaron en frente de Padre esperando que les explicara para qué les había convocado a los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Veréis, os he convocado aquí a los tres para comunicaros que empezando por hoy mismo a las cinco y media, tendréis que acudir los tres al psicólogo para una terapia de grupo—dijo Padre esperando las reacciones de sus "hijos".

Gazelle puso los ojos como platos, Torch se levantó de su asiento y Linpha puso una mueca de asco mirando a Gazelle y a Torch.

—Pero, Padre... —dijeron los tres.

—No, no hay nada que discutir. Acudiréis los tres a la terapia de grupo hasta que os llevéis bien y punto—dijo Padre sin dar lugar a discusiones o debates.

Viendo que no podían hacer nada contra Padre, decidieron fingir que a las dos o tres sesiones se comportarían como los mejores amigos del mundo y que cuando dieran la terapia por finalizada, cada uno iría por su lado.

Aquella primera terapia era en la sala del psicólogo. Linpha, Gazelle y Torch se sentaron delante del estúpido que se suponía que tenía que estrechar sus relaciones. Torch y Gazelle se llevaban bien entre ellos, pero no con la nueva, y lo mismo pasaba con la nueva.

—Bueno, comencemos con la terapia—dijo el psicólogo.

Los tres miraron con asco a el estúpido psicólogo.

—Muy bien, entonces empecemos con cosas que tenemos en común: Te tenemos asco—dijo Linpha.

Gazelle y Torch sonrieron por lo que había dicho Linpha, a lo mejor podían llevarse bien y todo.

—Bueno, por algo hay que empezar—dijo el psicólogo sin tan siquiera darse cuenta del insulto indirecto.

Una vez terminada la terapia, los tres se fueron juntos a almorzar para convencer a Padre, incluso hicieron los deberes juntos pero no resultaba.

—Espero que esto se termine dentro de poco o moriré absorbida por mí misma—se quejó Linpha.

—Yo chamuscado—dijo Torch.

—Ay, y yo congelado—completó Gazelle.

Los tres estaban sentados en el jardin del lugar mirando a los chicos y chicas de primero caminar sin preocupación alguna.

—Oye, ¿por qué me desmayé cuando Padre me puso ese collar tan feo? —preguntó Linpha.

—Ese collar tan feo es el secreto de parte de nuestro poder, es un trozo de la piedra Alius y no hace daño a nadie del universo, pero Padre dice que tienes materia negativa, es decir, que estás como hecha para vivir en un agujero negro y por la materia negativa, la piedra Alius desencadenó una reacción de defensa para matar a la materia negativa, y por eso casi te mueres—explicó Gazelle como todo un Einstein.

—Entiendo—dijo Linpha sabiendo desde ese entonces que nunca podría llevar puesta la piedra Alius.

BUENO, NO HE PODIDO HACERLO MÁS LARGO, PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS


End file.
